Blind Observer
by FisheyCakes
Summary: All her life Hatsune Miku has been watching Megurine Luki. Her observation of him borders on obssession, to the point where she stalks him  at times . But little does Miku know that she has been overlooking something very important.


**I finally finished chapter three of The President and Her Vice, but then! ^_^" Let's just say that I almost got a heart attack and don't say too much, I might get a relapse...**

**But anyway, this is sorry! I can't publish said chapter till what, next week, so this is a little something while the time passes :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids!**

**Oh, and read this with an open mind ;D**

* * *

><p>"Luuukiii-sempaiii!"<p>

Said person held out a hand before him, and a teal ball collided with the hand.

"Your greeting is as warm as always, Luki-sempai!" Hatsune Miku laughed as she rubbed her forehead, which had collided with Luki's palm earlier.

Everyone around them continued on with whatever they were doing, not minding the strange sight before them. After all, the same thing happened every day, with the same results. Watch it once, you've watched them all.

* * *

><p>"Luki-sempai!" Miku beamed up at her crush. "Good morning! How are you today?"<p>

As he mumbled something about being okay, Miku whipped out a camera and took a picture of his face then, for what she called 'future reference' (a.k.a drooling over).

'_How cute, he still finds it surprising despite me having done this to him hundreds of times before,'_ Miku couldn't resist taking another picture.

"So," Miku asked hopefully once she managed to force her fingers to be still. "You wanna go to the movies together this weekend?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"I… can't. There's something… that I have to do, sorry…"

"That's okay!" Miku tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. After all, she had been rejected countless times before, what was one more time to her?

Still, her eyes burned as she smiled weakly at him. "Maybe next time?"

"Hatsune-san!"

Miku dodged the hand that was reaching out to pull her back to face him and ran, seeking refuge in the washroom until the bell rang.

Her prince was a good student; as one might have derived from how he always wore the school uniform properly, and he made the plain set of cloth seem like designer goods, with the way he carried himself; the way his eyebrows would furrowed as he puzzled over algebra; the slightest upward tug at the corners of his mouth when he solved the question-

Anyway, Luki wasn't the type to be late for his classes, and he certainly wouldn't be looking for Miku. He never did. It was always Miku that went to him, because if she didn't, he would never come to her.

Miku hurried down the hallway, the teacher wouldn't mind her being late but she wanted to avoid awkward questions from her friends, which would only serve to make her feel more miserable.

To her horror, as Miku rounded the corner she saw Luki and Lily in a heated discussion that she couldn't hear from where she was, but fortunately the two of them were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her.

The two of them were also way too close for Miku's liking.

Her fists clenched as Luki leaned forward to kiss Lily on the cheek, and Miku wished that she could shut her eyes and pretend that it hadn't happened, that she didn't see anything, but she couldn't.

Miku never could stop watching Luki.

Her teary eyes followed his figure as he turned to walk down the hallway, opposite from where Miku was hiding. Lily was staring after him too, with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"By the way, have you seen Miku?"

Miku had instinctively hid when Luki had suddenly turned back; and now his question made her sink to her knees, fighting back tears.

He was looking for her.

For one moment Miku thought that she had misheard his question, but somewhere she heard Lily answer that she hadn't seen 'the Hatsune girl' yet today and Miku realized that her ears were still functioning fine.

He had called her Miku.

Miku had been pestering him since forever to stop using the formal 'Hatsune-san' and call her 'Miku' instead, the two of them had known each other since young, even if they hadn't met for a couple of years in between.

Of course, there was that period in elementary school where he had grinned at her every day and called her 'Miku-chan', but that was a long time ago.

And yet…

"Hey." Miku heard Lily speak from somewhere above her. "You should give up on Luki. There's no future for the two of you."

With that, she was gone.

"Luki…" _'Why is he always pretending? He cared, but he always pretended not to.'_ "What… are you hiding…?"

A tear fell.

He was also the only one who could make her cry.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?"<p>

"How did what go?" Miku asked blankly.

"You asking Megurine out, duh!" Gumi exclaimed. "You always ask him out for the movies on the weekends on Wednesdays!"

"Isn't it obvious, she was rejected!" Rin interrupted, patting Miku's back. "There, there. It isn't the end of the world."

"Why are you so crazy about him anyway?" Teto asked; her mouth full of bread. "You weren't that obsessed with him throughout elementary school, and he left for England during junior high..." Teto counted and made her conclusion. "You totally went nuts over him a few months into senior high!"

"Absence makes the heart fonder!" Gumi guessed. "She probably never realized how much she liked him until he was gone."

"It's the hormones!" Rin shouted randomly and all of them collapsed into a laughing fit at Rin's ridiculous facial expression; Miku laughed as well, feeling her earlier stress melt away.

'_When he came back he was all proper and I don't know, grown-up…'_ Miku reflected. She had been crushing on Luki ever since he had saved her when they were young, but her crush turned more serious the day she had spotted him in school, a graceful air about him and a serious look on his face as he reprimanded another student for running in the hallway.

Oh, and did Miku mention that the student who had been running in the hallway had knocked into her over and Luki had been the one to catch her before she hit the ground?

'_He's always around some way or the other to save me…'_ Miku mused. _'Like a prince!'_

"Um… Hatsune-san?" A familiar voice said almost timidly.

All of them turned around, jaws dropping when they saw Luki standing there awkwardly.

"L-Luki-sempai!" Miku was surprised.

"H-Hatsune-san…" Their eyes met for a moment before he blushed and dropped his gaze back to the ground. "I… err… was wondering… if you could… share your l-lunch... w-with m-me?"

"Of course!" Her friends answered for her as Miku's bento was shoved into her hands and hands pushed her from behind towards Luki.

Miku tripped but Luki was there like always, catching her in his arms.

"Be careful." Miku blushed as he whispered into her ear.

"We won't hold you up for your weekly lunch with sempai, have fun!" Her friends beamed. "Megurine-sempai, do feel free to eat more cuz Miku-chan made lots!"

Miku stuck her tongue out at the traitors as Luki led her away to a secluded spot in the school grounds that he had stumbled upon one day and Miku had found out by trailing him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to bother you…" Luki apologized once the two of them sat down on the ground. "I got used to eating your lunches on Wednesdays…"<p>

"It's fine," Miku smiled, putting everything that she had witnessed earlier out of her mind.

After much effort and coaxing, Miku had managed to persuade Luki to have lunch with her weekly, provided that she called him 'sempai' instead of 'Luki-sama', to which Miku agreed instantly, hardly believing that it was that easy to get him to lunch.

'_Luki-sama suits him more,' _Miku thought stubbornly. Luki had an air of refinement about him, carrying himself in a manner that reminded one of royalty. _'Still, I suppose it's not the best thing in the world to experience; having someone running after you in the streets calling you 'sama'…'_

Miku didn't mind actually, because calling him 'sempai' somehow made him seem closer and more achievable.

'_And someday, I'll be able to call my love by name.'_

Miku liked to think that she was making small but certain progress each day in her quest for Luki's heart. And judging from the amount of progress that she had made so far, Miku supposed that she was on the right track.

Besides, he seemed to be softening these few days…

"Umm…" Miku stared at her bento in a mixture of amusement and shock. She only had a pair of chopsticks! That meant that the two of them would have to share… which would be an indirect kiss…

"Here!" She thrust the bento at him, turning red. "Y-You eat! I'm n-not so hungry today…"

"Yum… tuna." Miku kept her eyes in her clasped hands resting on her lap, silently scolding herself for getting her hopes up. _'He just feels bad for what happened earlier…'_

"Miku?"

"Yes?" Luki took the opportunity to feed Miku something as she looked up at him.

Slowly chewing, Miku recognized the object in her mouth to be a leek, her favorite.

"It's your favorite, right?" Miku's eyes followed the pair of chopsticks as they picked up a piece of tuna and brought it to Luki's mouth.

Blushing, Miku looked away.

"You know, that was my second piece."

"Whatever," Miku said gruffly, knowing what he was implying straightaway. She wondered if he always acted this way towards Lily, blowing hot and cold, flirtatious and borderline friendly.

Then she realized that he had called her Miku.

"Do you really not like Lily-sempai in that way?" Miku asked. Luki had clarified things with her after the Incident, but the question still flew out of Miku's mouth anyway.

"No."

"Then do you like anyone?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Miku remained silent for a moment.

"Who?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Luki laughed.

"Yes." Miku wanted an answer, wondering what kind of girls Luki liked.

"It might be you." His hand found hers and he gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk at times..."

Miku had a sudden feeling that Luki would be leaving soon.

* * *

><p>"Whew, finally done!" Miku said to herself as she made her way to the entrance of the school. "It's raining…" Miku frowned as she reached her bag, the rain seeming to get heavier with each passing second.<p>

"Need an umbrella?"

Luki smiled as he pressed his umbrella into Miku's hands, appearing from out of nowhere to save her yet again.

"B-But… w-what about you?" Miku stammered, shocked at seeing him again, and in such close proximity.

"I'll be fine." He smiled as he pushed his spectacles up. "Use the umbrella, okay? I don't want you to fall sick."

Miku just about melted right then and there.

Megurine Luki looked downright irresistible with spectacles. That combined with his heavenly voice that wasn't too deep yet not too girly, all made for a very happy Miku as she nodded dumbly, watching him run out with his bag over his head before he was swallowed up by the rain.

'_Pity he doesn't wear them often…'_ Miku gazed off dreamily.

"Wait."

Miku stared at the umbrella in her hand. Luki was supposed to return home straight after school today, he didn't have any club activities and Miku had watched him long enough to memorize his entire schedule.

'_Did… did he wait for me to be done with clean-up duty?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's your dear sempai?" Gumi teased as she craned her neck. "I don't see him anywhere. Did you do something to scare him off yesterday? We put a lot of effort into getting the two of you some private time!"<p>

"Yeah right. You just shoved me and my bento towards him!" Miku retorted as she scanned the crowds anxiously for Luki. "Besides, he's just shy. He'll realize how much he likes me with time."

"Oooh! Confident, aren't ya?"

Miku ignored her and ran over to Lily, spotting her easily.

"Morning Lily-sempai, do you know where's Luki-sempai?"

To her surprise, Lily didn't throw any sarcastic remark or barb at her as Lily was prone to in the mornings, greeting her with a frown instead.

"Hatsune, I don't know where Luki is, but he looked rather weird earlier. You better find him."

Miku searched till the bell rang, and all the time during class she kept staring at the clock, waiting for lunchtime so that she could resume her search for Luki. She had checked everywhere that she could think of, but she still couldn't find him, neither did anyone see him.

'_From the way Lily phrased it, things could be bad… He could be lying unconscious somewhere!'_ Miku forced herself to calm down; there was nothing that she could for at the moment.

Once it was lunchtime, Miku was off like a shot, looking anywhere, and everywhere that occurred to her.

She then realized a place where she hadn't checked yet.

Jogging towards the place where the two of them had lunch yesterday, Miku spotted a familiar head of pink hair.

Smiling to herself, Miku sped up and found a sleeping Luki.

'_He looks so angelic…'_ Miku admired, staring at Luki's peaceful sleeping expression, his long lashes seeming almost feminine close up. _'So… so… beautiful…'_

'_Ooh, he looks good like this too!'_ Luki's jacket was unbuttoned, his tie loose, the top button of his shirt undone. Miku decided that she liked his 'bad boy' look.

Although… Luki seemed to be a little paler than usual.

Miku placed her hand over his forehead and was shocked; Luki was running a high fever!

And she noticed something else… She hadn't meant to peek through his shirt, but she had caught sight of a flesh-colored bandage wrapped around Luki's chest.

'_Is he hurt?'_ Against her better judgment, Miku touched Luki's chest.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the sleeping beauty.

Megurine Luki, the love of her life, her crush, her prince, etc…

He…

He was a _she_.

Megurine Luki was a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Bear with me, okay? My mind is rather twisted at the moment Dx<strong>

**Nuuuuuuuu! Forgot to ask XD Should I do something from the pov of 'Luki' or continue next or do both? I can't decide what to write D:**


End file.
